startalloverxxniley
by omgiluvit
Summary: why did he leave her? the words of the producers echoed in his ears "you will never make it if you are with her.... neither will she". is it to late for them to work it out........ rated T for now but may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The holiday

Miley's POV

Waking up was never easy. Especially when you hadn't gotten to sleep til 4 that morning because you had a tune stuck in your head that you decided needed lyrics. It was all part of my aim to prove to the world that i wasn't just another pretty face. That in fact i could write songs that would bring me just as much fame, if not more. However, as long as i stayed up... the only words i could peace together ended up being about him. It had been two years so why was i not over him. I remembered seeing him and his brothers on the internet the other night after mandy texted me telling me about their new music video. I felt my heart skip a beat when i saw him on the screen. I couldn't believe that he was better looking than i remember... his hair, his eyes... ughhh i seriously needed to get a life. And thats when i saw her. I had met her only once, yet i felt hatred towards the brunette girl smiling at him like that..... ok i seriously need to get a life. More than anything i just wanted my friends back. Joe allways knew how to make me laugh, whispering inappropriate jokes just before i was about to go on stage . Kevin was my agony aunt, always giving me advice when i was torn. And nick.... you never stop loving your best friend... that was my problem.

"Miles.... are you up?" dad entered the room holding a cup of orange juice

" hay bud, me and your mum have got to head into town for a bit. How you feeling"

"just tired" i mumbled from my pillows. It had been two years since i had had time off and now i had a month "i just wanna chill here pop"

Dad put the glass on the table "i thought you might.... you have the house to yourself so i will give you a call later to tell you when we are going to be home"

I heard his footsteps get quieter as he left with a final click of the front door. Freedom.

A word i had not used in a long time.

This holiday would be good for me...... i hope.

Nicks POV

The wind was whipping through my hair as joe Kevin and i stepped off the stage, saying our goodbyes to the thousands of screaming fans. No matter how many times we played to a crowd, i still couldn't believe that they were screaming for me. It was a good way to take my mind of things. My brothers were constantly informing me that i was in a depressed state recently. They would be to if they had had a string of failed relationships in the last 2 years. I just couldn't stop comparing the girls to her. Her lips, her eyes, the way it felt when i held her.... ughhhh i had to get over her. She was obviously over me. She was dating that justin guy, what was he again.... oh right an underwear model. I snorted out loud at this.

Joe turned to look at me from his dressing room chair "whats funny?"

I quickly mumbled "nothing" and turned to look at myself in the mirror

Joe rolled his eyes "i hope your not going to be like this for our entire holiday"

Kevin walked over hearing this "yea bro. Its a month off... a month!! We havnt had that long in 2 years"

This brought back the painfull memory of the last time we had had a holiday with miley. That had been the end of our relationship

_Flashback_

_I knocked on the door of the massive two storied house the stewerts owned in LA. I heard the pounding of feet as someone ran down the stairs to the door which flew back to reveal miley standing there in her sweats with her hair in pigtails looking painfully beautiful. My heart thudded in my chest as her face lit up in a huge smile and she lept into my arms._

"_nick!!"_

_I nuzzled my face into her neck, breathing deeply, trying to memorize her scent "hay you"_

_Miley pulled back with a confused look on her face still holding my hands "i thought you were heading to new York"_

_I looked down at our hands, unable to look at her face with what i was about to say "uh, yea i am... look miley we need to talk._

_I could hear the nerves in her voice "uh oh thats never good" she whispered_

_I looked up to see her eyes searching for mine, trying to decifer what was going on. I quickly looked back down and continued in a rush "im so sorry but i think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore"_

"_oh" miley droped my hands and took a step back .I looked up to see tears brimming in her eyes "why?" she whispered _

_I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from choking up "um i just don't feel that spark anymore" ........lie........... " i just don't wanna be tied down while we go on tour you know" ........... another lie_

_The tears were streaming down her face now as she put her arms across her stomach to hold herself "but nick... i...i don't understand... you...you told me you loved me"_

_My heart broke. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her that i loved her more than life itself but i couldn't.... it would cost her her future, even if she didn't realise it. I had to make her believe i didnt love her so she would move on and keep her career "i did.... but things have changed... ive changed, and i just want to be alone" with that i turned to leave, i couldn't fight back the tears that threatened to flow. I had just lied to the person i loved the most in the world.... and she believed me._


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hay guys! Im really trying to keep the chapters going on at a regular interval but it all really depends on time... but don't worry this will not be a story that just stops suddenly. Please comment so i know what i am doing right and what you don't like. This is a niley story and some chapters will be M rated so if you don't wanna read it just don't. Tell me if you wanna see any characters in here and/or relationships. I do not own anything all rights to Disney. P.S changed Jonas to Gray

XOX omgiluvit

Chapter 2

Chance meeting

Mileys POV

It was hot! 80 degrees out as i lay beside the pool in my brand new pink billabong bikini. I absentmindedly groped for my water bottle that lay somewhere beside my deckchair while daydreaming about the biggest most amazing chocolate sundae the earth had ever seen. Just then my phone vibrated on my towel and i saw the name 'Justin' on caller ID.

I flipped the phone open "Justin! I thought you had to work today"

He laughed "hay babe. I did but they let me get off early, so i thought we could go grab some food or something"

A large droplet of sweat ran down my forhead at that moment and the thought of food made me feel sick "how about some ice-cream? It's too hot for proper food"

"that sounds good. Pick you up in 10?"

I smiled " ok see you soon"

i flipped the phone back and jumped up from the chair before sprinting up the stairs to my room to put some clothes on. I walked out of my closet after putting together a perfect summer ensemble of denim shorts and a new designer white singlet, when i heard voices wafting up from next door. I opened my big bay windows to see mr and mrs Gray carrying bags into their house. I was surprised to see them back so early. They normally stayed in new jersey for the summer, yet i was still pleased to see them back. I loved mr and mrs Gray because even when nick and i broke up, they still treated me like family. I hadn't seen them much recently, however i thanked god that the band was on tour so i wouldn't have to see....... i didn't even want to think of his name. I bounded back down the stairs and out the front door towards mrs Gray when a voice stopped me in my tracks... a voice i didn't expect

"miley?"

I spun around to see Nick standing by the car door holding a suitcase "oh....... um.... nick, hay"

"hay" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. It didn't matter though, because it felt as though we were the only two people in the world.

We kept looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. How was he more attractive than when i last saw him. His hair seemed messier but it suited him and his eyes were so brown they felt like they were boring into my soul.

"miley!" a familiar pair of voices broke our moment and we both looked away to see joe and Kevin striding towards us.

Joe wrapped me in a bear hug followed my Kevin on the other side "we missed you dude"

I laughed as i had the air squeezed out of me. It felt good to hug them again almost like it was home. "guys.... i....cant...breath"

They finally let me go " i thought you were on tour" i asked breathlessly

Joe shrugged as he grabbed the suitcase off nick who was now just staring at his feet "nah. We finished last night and the label decided to give us a month off. We thought you were still shooting your movie?"

"i finished shooting two days ago and now they're editing so i have a month off too" i looked at nick to gage his reaction and to my surprise he actually smiled slightly before staring intently at his feet again.

Joe watched what was going on between us for the next few seconds before announcing "well this has been awkward... i will catch up with you later milinator"

I laughed at my old nickname and waved them goodbye leaving nick and i standing there alone. He was still staring at his feet. with a sigh and a mumbled "see ya" i turned to leave.

" miley?"

I stoped dead in my tracks and turned around, a surprised look on my face. "yea?"

He tore his eyes away from his feet and looked intently into my eyes. I felt my heart leap around in my chest as if it were straining towards him

"uh.." he said "do you... ya no.... wanna hang out sometime?"

My mind was racing. I felt like screaming _"no!"_ at him and running away, yet at the same time i wanted to leap into his arms and tell him i loved him... that i had never stopped loving him. No miley... i had to stop doing this. I shifted awarkedly clicking my fingers one by one like i always do when i am nervous "um.... i don't know nick..."

I could see the hurt in his eyes but he quickly pulled it together "i mean just as friends you kno..... i missed to mi"

I could hear the sincerity in his voice. My heart had officially leapt out of my chest. I actually looked down to see it at my feet but it wasn't there. I could only speak the truth "i missed you too..... i guess it would be nice to catch up..."

The smile i knew and loved spread across his face in an instant " how about tomorrow?"

I couldn't help but smile as well "yea... tomorrow sounds cool... i think oliver and Lilly are coming over later so we could all hang out... like old times"

"that would be great"

again we stood there for what seemed like forever just smiling like idiots staring at each other, thinking about the fun we all used to have. Suddenly the beep of a car horn pulled me out of my trance and i whipped around to see justin in his car with the roof down, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but feel suddenly guilty about the situation i was caught in. I gave one quick last smile and "see ya" to nick and ran over to justins car.

He lifted his glasses and smiled approvingly at me "nice outfit"

I looked down confused and realised that in the sun my new white singlet was completely see through, revealing my frilly bra beneath it. Oh crap! Had it been like that the whole time i had been talking to nick?

I felt my face go bright red "uh can you wait here 2 secs... im just gonna go put something a little more appropriate on"

Justin just laughed "sure babe"

Oh my god!

Nicks POV

I watched as her lean body sprinted back into the house, remembering just how see through her top was. This made my heart flip in my chest. It wasn't the first time i had seen Mileys body... i mean the photos she sent me are still on my phone. We both had no idea the controversy they would cause if they got out. Thank god they hadn't linked them to me. I still felt guilty though... it had been my idea in the first place so we wouldn't miss each other too much when we were apart. I had sent her photos as well but at least the hacker hadn't found those. Just then i realised that Justin was staring at me. I felt like going over and punching the smug smile right off his face. How could he be going out with a 16 year old? I yanked the last suitcase out of the car and stormed up the driveway to the house. Just then i heard voices and looked to see miley jumping into the car with justin, turning in her seat to give him a kiss. My fist clenched around the suitcase, making my knuckles turn white as is lamed the front door.

When i got to my room i jumped on my bed. What had i been thinking! Hanging out with miley was only going to bring back memories of heartache. Of course i still loved her but it just wasn't an option. Our boses had made this very clear to me 2 years ago.... but they never said we couldn't be friends. Seeing her today made me realise i didn't want her out of my life...

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and i looked up to see Kevin standing in the doorway looking at me sympathetically "hay bro"

I got up and walked over to the suitcase i had in the corner "hay" i didn't want him to see my face; he always knew what i was thinking.

He took a seat in my desk chair "do you wanna talk?"

I looked over at Kevin about to say _"no"_ but i knew he wouldn't believe me

"it was just.... hard... seeing her agian" i admitted

He gave an understanding nod "its all right to not be over her bro.... you guys shared a lot of important memories together. You never stop loving your first love"

I gave a groan "but thats my problem... i will never stop loving her. I mean you saw her with him... she obviously has no feelings for me anymore"

Kevin raised his eyebrows "you don't know that"

I gave a sarcastic bark of laughter "oh yea her tongue down another guys throat really tells me she loves me"

Kevin got up from the chair and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me dead in the eyes "trust me! Just talk to her, hang out, be her friend, anything that will get you guys on good terms again.... then you will see" he turned around to leave

"wait" i said "are you sure this will work? The whole friends thing"

Kevin smiled at me "little bro if you want it to work, it will work.... trust me"

I hope hes right. I really do

a/n: Sorry if there were any mistakes... i hate proof reading lol

xox


	3. Chapter 3

Mileys POV

I lay in bed staring at my roof, watching the patterns being made by my wind chime in the early morning sun. My date with justin yesterday had been.... well... slightly wierd. We went to get ice-cream and then walked down the beach, watching the sun set, content in our silence. It wasn't until later in the evening that it had gotten strange

_Flashback_

_Justins car pulled into my driveway. No lights in the house were on, signaling that my parents had obviously stayed in the city for dinner. The car pulled to a stop and the engine cut off. I turned to look at justin, planning to say goodnight, only to see his face coming towards me. Before i knew it,his lips were crashing against mine, while his hand grabbed onto my waist, pulling me towards him. I knew if i pulled away i would hurt his feelings so i kissed him back half heartedly, uncomfortable against the parking brake. He licked my bottom lip forcing his tongue into my mouth while his hand crept up my thigh._

_This was uncomfortable especially in a car. It didn't feel right. I knew that i should have been enjoying the moment, i mean i liked justin. Right? Then why did i open my eyes, focusing on the house infront of me, hoping to catch a glimse of a ceratin curly haired neighbour? It was at that moment i realised i had to be truthful with justin. He wasn't a bad guy and he deserved the truth. I pulled away and grabbed his hand to stop it from going further._

"_whats the matter?" he asked slightly breathless, confusion in his eyes._

_I sighed, putting his hands in mine "look, Justin we need to talk"_

_His eyes dropped to our hands "uhoh..... thats never good"_

_I placed my hand under his chin lifting his head so i could look him in the eyes "justin i really like you. But i think the feelings that i have for you are strictly friendly ones."_

_Justin closed his eyes "yea i think i know what you mean"_

_I yanked my head back surprised. I had expected him to fight a little not just give in so quickly, a twang of annoyance struck the back of my mind but i reminded myself that it was actually what i wanted._

_Justin saw my confusion and smiled intertwining our fingers on my lap "its not that i don't like you MIley... i do, but we are just to different you know? "_

_This did not help my confusion at all "soooo...... what your saying, is that your all right with us just being friends"_

_Justin chuckled at the reluctance in my voice "yes Miley, thats what im saying"_

_I accidently let out a huge sigh of relief, making justin laugh again._

_He wrapped me in a hug "your a worry Miley, you shouldn't keep all those feelings bottled up inside... your hair will be grey by the time your 20"_

_I pulled back and hit him on the arm playfully "whatever Justine" using the nickname i knew he hated._

_After we stopped joking and i promised to have a "friendly" coffie with him later in the week, i waved him off standing on the front door step. I couldn't believe how wierd my day had been, however it probably wouldn't be as wierd as tomorrow when nick came over.... great._

Nicks POV

The sound of my brothers fighting woke me abruptly from a not so innocent dream i was having about a certain neighbour.

"your crazy, i have had these shoes for months!"

The yelling was getting closer

"im crazy? Look at the poster in the lounge of our concert tour Joe... IM WEARING THOSE SHOES, THUS THEY ARE MINE!"

My bedroom door suddenly flew open, joe and Kevin storming in, Kevin in socks and joe wearing a pair of limited edition blue high top chuck taylors.

Kevin ponted at the shoes "Nick will you please tell **your** brother that those are my shoes!"

Before i could get a word out joe interrupted "Nick could you please tell YOUR brother that they were clearly in a box marked "JOE'S SHOES"...."

I groaned and slumped back on my bed, covering my face with my pillow "you guys need to sort your own crap out... its to early"

I was surprised to hear no reply and removed the pillow from my face to see if they had gone. Both Joe and Kevin were still in the room, standing at the window with their mouths hanging open.

"what are you wierdos doing?" i asked as i walked over to see what they were gawking at.

When i finally reached the window my own jaw dropped. Standing in the window opposite to mine was a beautiful brunette girl, day dreaming, wearing only a pair of boyleg underwear and singlet top that stopped halfway down her stomach. She seemed to be staring absentmindedly into her closet. It couldn't be Miley... her room was on the other side of the house, the room she was in belonged to her brother Trace. The girl started twirling her finger around a lock of hair and i froze. Miley always did that while she was thinking... OMG it was Miley!

I slapped my hands over my brothers eyes and started dragging them out the room backwards to the sound of protests

"what the hell nick?" joe broke free of my grasp once we were out of the room

Kevin straigtened up his shirt "what the hell nick! You cant be hogging all the talent in this household"

"yea... she was fine! I really should do the neighbourly thing and go introduce myself to her" said joe as he went to make his way out the door.

I grabed onto the back of his shirt and yanked him back "joe don't be an idiot! Think about who our neighbours are"

Joe scrunched his forhead while thinking

Kevin also pondered the question "well theres Dr Lawson and his wife but they are like 60 and don't have any kids and then theres the Stewerts......" realisation spread over Kevins face "ohhhh!"

Joe still looked confused "since when is there a smoking hot brunette in the Stewart family?"

Kevin slapped the back of Joe head "think doofus"

It seemed like a light turned on in joes head right then "MILEY?!"

I just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. I really did wounder about joe sometimes. It was almost as if there was something missing upstairs........

Kevin looked apologetic "sorry man.... i didn't realise it was your miley"

I blushed "Kevin shes not mine... we are just friends"

Kevin walked off "whatever dude"

Joe stood there staring at me "since when did you and miley get back together?"

"we are just friends" i said a little to fast

"whatever man if i were you i would make my move soon..... cause i dunno if youve noticed but shes done a LOT of growing up in the last 2 years"

I threw my hands in the air "would everyone on this family just believe me when i say that miley and i are just friends"

Just then my mom walked out of the bathroom "did i just hear you and miley and back together? That is so nice Nicholas, miley is such a lovely girl....."

i tuned my mothers voice out and walked into my bedroom slamming the door. Why couldn't they just realise that miley and i were not together......... not that i didn't wish we were......

**A/N gahhhhhhhh i hated this!!!!!!! I have such writers block and have only 2 reviews which gave me no motivation ******** but i will keep writing but im really into another story i have thought up.... i will have the preview up in a week... YAY**

**Xox**

**Omgiluvit**


	4. Chapter 4

Mileys POV

I had finally decided on a pair of denim shorts and a blue baby doll top. I was currently sleeping in trace's bedroom while my bedroom was being repainted which was a slight pain, however it did mean that nicks window was right across from me just in case..... no! Bad miley! I shook my head as i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Dad looked up from his paper "you all right miles? Your gonna give yourself whiplash if you keep shaking your head like that"

I stopped shaking my head unaware i was still doing it and smiled at dad before giving him a kiss on the head "just talking to myself daddy...... probably going mad"

He laughed at this "one day into your holiday and your already mad darl..... whats it this time? A certain fro bro next door giving you trouble?"

I stared with my mouth open at my father "n-no.... pshhh.... i hadn't even really noticed he was there.... so yea no....." i got tongue tied

My father just chuckled "Miley Ray Stewart if there is one thing i know thats you. I know nick being back is going to be a change for you. Youve done such a good job pretending that nothing happened, now you have to face the problem"

Dag nabbit how did the man know me so well. i mean it was as if he read my mind some times or maybe...... "daddy have you been reading my diary again?!"

It was his turn to turn red "pshhh..... n-no of course not miles"

I raised an eye brow at him

"fine" he said "it was just sitting on the table of course i was gonna take a little peak...."

I shook my head at him and batted him softly on the head "keep you nose out of my diary Mullet man" **(a/n for those of you who remember the 90's lol)**

Right then i heard the door bell ring. "i will get it" i said as i skipped to the door.

I pulled back the door to see my two best friends in the whole world standing there smiling "Lilly! Oliver!" i hugged them both tightly

Oliver laughed "geese Miles, loosen the grip a little"

I let go and laughed "sorry. I missed you guys so much....... come in!"

We all walked into the kitchen

Dad looked up again "oh lilly, oliver..... good to see you kids"

Oliver swung his arm around Lilly's shoulders "hay Mr S, we knew you two couldn't stay away from us for too long"

..........

"so did Miley tell you the Jonas's have moved back in next door" my dad asked casually

Lillys jaw dropped "Miley!!! You didn't tell us Nick was back!"

I frowned at my father "very smooth daddy"

My father chuckled and left the room.

Oliver and Lily were still staring at me, looks on their faces that suggested they expected me to start crying or screaming or something. "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Oliver put a hand on my shoulder "are you ok Miley? I mean about.... "you know who" being so close?"

I laughed "Oliver im fine..... in fact i invited _"you Know Who"_ to hang out with us today" i mimicked him

Lily stared at me in shock "but Miley you only just stopped crying every night..... what if he hurts you again?"

I smiled "Its Ok im stronger now.... besides we are just gonna be friends"

They both looked at me sceptically. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "that should be him now"

I opened the door to see nick standing there wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and transformers shirt. His face lit up when he saw me and my heart flipped in my chest. I had forgotten what his smile did to me. We stood there staring at each other for a good couple of seconds before i heard an awkward cough behind me. I turned to see Lilly and oliver standing in the entrance hall. I blushed deep red and so did nick.

"oh hey Guys" nick said to Lily and oliver

Oliver stepped forward and did a handshake hug thing that guys do "sup dude. Sick shirt by the way"

I smiled as nick oliver and Lily chattered away catching up on two years. It was nice to have the old gang back together.

.............

"And then" laugh "she told him" laugh "that it wasn't kethchup" laugh "it was Tabasco"

Everyone was on the ground laughing as oliver retold the story of how i had played a prank on jake while we were on set. I looked over at nick and saw tears of laughter running down his face. We had been sitting in the lounge eating junk food and telling stories that had happened in the time we had all been apart. Nick had some hilarious stories about Frankie getting the better of his elder brothers and joe getting ripped apart by screaming fans.

Lily was still giggling "so Miley, whats this i hear about you and Lucas getting cosy on the set after i left?"

Nick stopped laughing abruptly and looked at me intently, awaiting my answer. I looked away from him as a blush spread across my cheeks "its just rumors... im pretty sure he likes Taylor anyway"

I could feel nicks gaze on me and oliver and Lily looked at each other, sharing a knowing look.

Oliver cleared his throat "well i gotta go and catch up with mason but it was great seeing you Miles.... and you to Nick"

Lily jumped up "yea it was but i gotta bounce to.... Oliver's my ride"

Nick and i walked with them to the door and i gave them both hugs and a final goodbye, watching them drive down the street.

I could feel nick turn and look at me "so......"

I turned around and faced him, my blue eyes meeting his brown leaving me speechless for a second "uh...... yea. So. What do you wanna do?"

I could tell he felt the awkwardness also "well if you wanna be alone i could...."

"no you don't have to leave... do you wanna go swimming or something?"

He smiled "yea that sounds cool. I will just go home and grab my board shorts"

"you can just borrow some of Trace's if you want, he wont care"

"sure" nick agreed as i started to lead him up the stairs to my temporary bedroom.

**Ohh whats gonna happen when they go swimming? Lol. Sorry this took me so long but this chapter is CRAP! Oh well better than nothing. I am on holiday now so expect faster updates.**

**xox **


End file.
